Hokuto Sumeragi's School of Flight
by Libicocco
Summary: What could be better than rebeling against all natural restraints and embracing the sky in flight? Maybe a couple things, but is there a lottery school? I think not. SeixSu, KakyouxSea, ShikixSeagull. R&R Please!
1. Lesson One

(Cue Dramatic Trumpet Solo!)

**_-Hokuto Sumeragi's School of Flight-_**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Clamp owns Tokyo Babylon and X/1999, and probably a bit of my soul too. 

**Warnings**: Avoid further reading if you have fear of the following: Bishies, Angst, Flying Hokutos, Humor, Fictional Water and/or Reading.

**Note**: This had initially been intended as a comic I lost motivation to complete and is the love child of both serious and crack writing formats. I am hyper.

**This is dedicated to Nori-chan, to whom the comic was initially for! Better late than never?**

* * *

**Lesson One**:_ To those without wings- fly in your dreams!

* * *

_

She extended her hand to him, gracing him with a bright, inviting smile he exchanged with a look of concern. He was unconvinced, as many years of pessimism, solitude and woe had taught him to be. She held her had out more firmly, determined to win the silent argument.

"Come on, it's really easy, Kakyou!" she insisted, proudly displaying the sizeable distance her feet hovered above the rocky ledge. The crashing waves directly below her beckon him to their watery depths. "Not today, impending death!" he wanted to say.

"But..." the frail blonde man tries to argue, a losing battle. She was right, it should be easy; it was a dreamscape, after all. A soft breeze hints at the feeling of flight– the radiant sun would beam down on them and tingle against their skin as the warm salty air would whip around them as they defied gravity in absolute freedom– yes, it _should_ be easy.

The stern glare coming from the girl shakes him from his thoughts, a kind of ominous glare that would make Kami-sama shift uncomfortably. After the man flinches, her features contort to a rather convincing pout, surely something she had practiced and wielded in drastic situations. Though, both methods were unnecessary, he had already began yearning for even the briefest feeling of freedom with her. He offers her a nervous, forced smile as he is unfortunately unable to produce any other type of smile. Long story, very tragic. His hand clasps hers and her brilliant smiles greets him again.

"Ohohoho!" she releases a kind of mix between a scoff and a giggle, rather strange but purely Hokuto. "I knew you would see it my way!" she boasted, "Now, just think happy thought and they will take flight!"

Happy thoughts?

The very idea of flight to him would be excess the needed. His entire life he had been bound in his own body like a caged bird. Without hope, without joy, without love, and without the motivation to live each day to any extent. A thrill ran up his spine as they neared the ledge, holding _her_ had, the angel that had brought him more happiness in dreams than he had ever felt in any other moment of his life. For her, for this moment, he would sacrifice everyth–

**_KERSPLASH!!1_**

"..."

"..."

"Well, it worked for Peter Pan..."

* * *

Sky: 0 

Sea: 1

* * *

**Notes:**

Bishies: (Bishounen) "Beautiful Boy" (aka Feminine)((aka Kakyou)).

Dreamscape: The landscape of dreams.

Kami-sama: God.

I truly adore reviews, really. When was the last time you reviewed someone's ff? Come on, now, let's show some appreciation! For Sei-chan's sake?

Seishirou: "I...you?"


	2. Lesson Two

(Cue Dramatic Trumpet Solo!)

**_-Hokuto Sumeragi's School of Flight-_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Clamp owns Tokyo Babylon and X/1999, and probably a bit of my soul too. 

**Warnings:** Avoid further reading if you have fear of the following: Bishies, Angst, Yaoi Action, Assassins, Shikigami, Humor, Fictional Water and/or Reading.

**Note:** THERE IS YAOI-ISH ACTION IN THIS CHAPTER! If you don't like it, you will need to skip half of it. However, its not overly explicit, so fear not. There is also somewhat of a spoiler for Seishirou and Subaru if you haven't seen the Rainbow Bridge incident.

**This section, too, is dedicated to Nori-chan!**

* * *

**_Lesson Two: When in doubt, ask for help!_**

* * *

She was determined, more so than she had been in several years. (Oh, nine-ish years, maybe) She was even willing to ask _him_, the man that had taken her life without remorse. So what if she had asked him to so her curse could take effect? That was only a small technicality when he had disobeyed her intentions. 

She crossed into his dreamscape...and was immediately violated.

"S-seishirou-san...w...wait..!"

Ueno park was serene without the looming sense of death. Sweet pink petals descend in a dance from the many surrounding trees. Then there was Seishirou Sakurazuka, molesting a cheap imitation of her brother while the _REAL_ Subaru was on earth as a melancholy assassin longing for the embrace of death while bordering a state of insanity, minus the "bordering" part. He was the cause of onii-chan's problems yet here he was, groping the teen onmyouji in his pure white shikifuku as the boy panted and squirmed against the older man's fully dressed form. They sat comfortably beneath the largest of sakura tree around them. _That_ Subaru was **so** not as cute as _her_ Subaru, even his blush wasn't as adorable as her twin brother's.

Geez, Seishirou. _Geez._

Ignoring the increasingly exposed state of the boy somewhat like her brother, she approaches from another side of the tree. She could produce a large mallet and beat the man who had destroyed her hopes to a pulp, that would be fun! She _could_ destroy the jerk face neglecting the _real_ Subaru Sumeragi and had used him as a suicide tool. She _should_...

"Hiya, Sei-chan!" she beamed, almost glowing in her merriment. The onmyoujis started, Seishirou probably scorning the failure of his adept abilities learned as an assassin while the other blushed darkly and curled impossibly close to the older man while drowning in tangible embarrassment. The assassin regains his composure to smirk darkly at the offending visitor, not ceasing to half-rape teen-clone!Subaru, enlisting a muffled moan from the coiled form. Cocky bastard...

"Sei-chan, I need your help immediately!" she informs with false urgency. His amber eye locks onto her and he smiles kindly, much like he had as a veterinarian. "I'm obviously busy at the moment." he pleasantly informs, referring to the trembling boy in his arms. He returns all attention to him, dismissing the girl.

Oh, no, he didn't...

Mallet time!

The large weapon shadowed over the man and she returned his previous dark smirk.

* * *

Later on... (Anti-yaoi-ists may resume reading.)

* * *

"W-why are you doing this again?" Kakyou Kuzuki asked nervously, large talons clamped onto his seemingly frail shoulders. He looked up at the very large, hawk-like shikigami who stared back in interest. This idea...worried him. 

Sakurazuka gave a side glance to the formidable woman he had once called friend, not that he meant it. "She has a way with words." and mallets. Seishirou, growing bored, offers a smile to his still-flustered Subaru-kun who he somehow felt the need to keep in tow. Cute entertainment, perhaps. He directs a nod to his ever obedient shikigami and it takes off with the waifish blonde man in it's clutches.

It soars high, causing the wind to dance through the man's long hair and tear against the weightless cloth of his clothing. He releases a sigh and slowly smiles. No, not one of his awkward plastered smiles created only to ease Hokuto's moods, but a genuine smile. Soon, other small dreamscape birds join them as if migrating. His carrier waivers, it's head turned toward another bird.

_She was lovely, the wind ruffling through her clean white feathers creating an enchanting effect. She glides elegantly, tilting every so often. Maybe, just maybe, it was her form of an invitation! Surely she's impressed with my strength and grace...this is my chance!_

The shikigami's attention falters, the male Sumeragi gasps loudly.

**_KERSPLASH!!2_**

"..."

"..."

"Well, it worked for pterodactyls..."

* * *

Sky: 0

Sea: 2

* * *

**Notes:**

Shikigami: A spirit summoned by an Onmyoudo practitioner.

Shikifuku: A ritual uniform.

Hokuto's mallet is actually a reference to the Clamp in Wonderland video where she used it to bash in Sei-chan.

Pterodactyls were parodied to cart off people to their nests to feed them to their babies, sadly, there's a horror movie about that. Terrified, aren't you?

Review...purdeh please?


	3. Lesson Three

(Cue Dramatic Trumpet Solo!)

**_-Hokuto Sumeragi's School of Flight-

* * *

_**

**Disclaimer:** Clamp owns Tokyo Babylon and X/1999, and probably a bit of my soul too.

**Warnings:** Avoid further reading if you have fear of the following: Bishies, Angst, Machines, Tea, Semes, Humor, Fictional Water and/or Reading.

**Note:** Now that the SeiSu section is over, Im a little less motivated... o,e (Guilty: biased fangirl) Im ready to admit this lesson probably wont be quite as entertaining as it's ancestors.

**As always, this is for Nori-chan, Mermaid!Kakyou RPer extraordinaire!

* * *

**

**Lesson Three:** _Technolize!

* * *

_

He releases a disdained sigh, wringing salt water out of his hair once again. Sure, it was a dream and he could just will the water away but... maybe he just felt like torturing himself. She had apologized sincerely and fleeted away for yet another attempt. Sakurazuka-san had apparently found it amusing and decided to linger with his dream Sumeragi who followed him like a lost puppy. He cast a glance down the shore where they rested by the water, rather far away but still annoyingly close. Who knows what they were doing while waiting to watch him plummet again because it was just so damn _hilarious._

He was losing hope and whatever idea Hokuto-chan was exploring now couldn't be any better. Maybe she'd tie half a million helium balloons to him and the birds will peck them to death. He sighed audibly again. When she wasn't here he didn't want to do anything...just sit and stare lifelessly to the scene she had created the very first day they met. Yet, Hokuto...

She wanted this so badly, she would never give up till they could glide hand-in-hand through her dreamscape. He wanted that, too, but all the more bleak with each attempt and each splash into the water. It didn't help matters more that he wasn't a strong swimmer. Last time, both Sumeragi acted to overkill any attempt to help him. Sakurazuka-san had only watched, enthused to have a new reason to strip his now soaking dream toy. _Disgusting_...He loathed that man more than anyone else he could even imagine hating. Self-righteous, manipulative, pathetic, lying–

"Im baaack!" Hokuto-chan triumphantly announced, appearing into his dream with two more recently deceased to add to the audience. How she manages to find and enlist these people, he may never understand.

* * *

She sat at the clean, wide table across from the people she had only seen briefly when they came into contact with Sei-chan as she didn't have the patience to watch him all the time. She was indifferent to them, she decided, despite them being on the opposing side of her dear onii-chan, the Chi no Ryu. Strangely, the male of the two had greeted her and offered her tea before she had the chance to explain her visit. The female, however, would not tear her attention away from the laptop setting on the table before her, not even for the man beside her who failed to interest her, despite all best efforts. However, he seemed content that they were just there...together.

Now, Hokuto had only used a computer a handful of times but she was fairly certain the wires from the frame do not connect to the user's SKIN. It looked _painful_, to say the least, but the girl didn't seem to mind it at all. Maybe it's the only way she connects to the internet, she mused. She was somewhat appalled but strangely fascinated.

Well, anyways, at least the tea was good.

"So...Im Hokuto Sumeragi and–"

"We know" the man pleasantly cut in, "We had already researched all the families of the Ten no Ryu." The girl gave him a side glance, though remaining silent and distracting herself with whatever fascinating on her computer. There was something weird going on between them, she decided. That aside, she didn't feel to pleasant knowing personal information could be so easily "researched". How much, exactly, do these people know? Maybe...

Nah.

"Well, I have an idea but I need her help with something technology related." Hokuto informed, not really leaving it open to discussion. Why would she? It's not as if they have something better to do. Besides, he was on their side, they owe it to him for being their YumeMi. She was fully ready to argue these facts had it not been for the blunt acceptance. "Sure, we'll assist." the man agreed for the both of them, earning him another neutral side glance, "What, exactly, is the plan?"

"Flight!"

* * *

Regardless of the short allotted time, Satsuki Yatoji had constructed something surprisingly intricate with hopefully strong potential. She carried the luggage sized item as well as her computer which remained open and focused on, not willing to let anyone else carry anything for her, especially not her cheerleader, Yuuto Kigai. Even in a dreamscape, the smallest scrap of Beast would despise to be touched by anyone but Satsuki-san.

This idea was not going to go well...not well at all.

The radiant Hokuto seemed convinced that this, if anything, would be the plan that works. "Third time's the charm!" she insisted, even as Satsuki-san propped whatever mechanical device onto his back and toying with the computer she had connected to it. This...could be a bomb. They had never favored each other, really, just merely acknowledged the existence of the other. She probably valued spiritual existence even less than human life and she wasn't exactly well known for doing favors. He cast Hokuto hopefully a unnerving vexed look but she seemed to be unfazed, if not more encouraging. Didn't she see he would rather them just calmly rest together?

The device started to move, releasing small mechanical sounds as Kakyou counted down the moments till he would explode. He didn't like this idea at all...not even a little. He looked to his audience for any assistance; Yuuto merely smiled merrily, as if he had no other expressions; Seishirou and his pseudo-Sumeragi were just to far away to do anything but watch; Hokuto insisted she would fly with him this time since it was _obviously_ going to work, sharing the same confidence Satsuki didn't voice. Before he could realize what was happening, the device seemed to erupt in a burst of sparks that burned against his legs. He was sent rocketing into the clear blue sky, cleaving the air almost impossibly fast for... maybe, about twelve seconds.

_**KERSPLASH!!3**_

"..."

"..."

"Well, it worked for James Bond..."

Even from that vantage point, they could see the sparks.

* * *

Sky: 0

Sea: 3

* * *

**Notes**:

Chi no Ryu: Dragons of Earth.

Ten no Ryu: Dragons of Heaven.

YumeMi: Dream seer.

I dont think Kakyou's hatred for Seishirou or Beast's continued picky mannerisms need be explained.

Not in any recent movies, but James Bond (007) had used a jet-pack to fly. Old school.


	4. Lesson Twelve

(Cue Dramatic Trumpet Solo!)

**_-Hokuto Sumeragi's School of Flight-

* * *

_**

**Disclaimer:** Clamp owns Tokyo Babylon and X/1999, and probably a bit of my soul too.

**Warnings:** Avoid further reading if you have fear of the following: Bishies, Angst, Feathers, Tea, Semes, Humor, Greek Referances, Fictional Water and/or Reading.

**Note:** I've decided I write more fluidly on stories when I know more of the Anime/Manga. Go figure.

**Naturally, this is for Nori-chan, putting the Dastardly in Seishirous since 2006!**

* * *

**Lesson Twelve:** _Brainstorm...?_

* * *

He hated this ocean, the waves colliding against jagged rocks mocked him in invitation. The audience had grown further still with each experiment, their secluded dreamscape no longer their sanctuary but a place of reunion for all Ten no Ryu and Chi no Ryu alike with few exceptions. His patience had worn thin long before Yuzuriha Nekoi's stunningly brilliant idea to strap him to a kite and drag him through the sky on a leash. Unfortunately for her, she forgot the ledge would eventually end and both of them and Kusanagi Shiyu took an impromptu delve into the sea. "Well, no...that's never worked..." The same argument he had tried to use _before_ said giant kite was even crafted. 

"Well, Miss, I can't say as I have any more ideas." Sorata Arisugawa surprised no one in saying. Sakurazuka-san might have been surprised had he not whisked away teen-clone!Sumeragi to their previous spot in the distance after deciding they were no longer needed. Probably worried someone might glance at _his_ Subaru-kun a second too long.

"There is a reason humans do not have wings." Satsuki-san announced in her cold, monotone voice that had went unused since telling him the only reason why her plan had failed was because he "altered the environment" thus "compromising her logistics". How rude of him, really.

Hokuto sent the girl a withering glance before sighing and scanned the crowd for anything that might resemble a figurative light bulb. She could practically hear the crickets chirping. Most were otherwise distracting themselves; Satsuki had returned her attention to the glowing computer screen, Yuuto was consumed in apparently the greatest cup of endless tea ever, Kamui Shirou was seemingly far too busy trying to make Sei-chan internally combust with his mind, and Yuzuriha...well, Yuzuriha was never _completely_ there. Hell, the only attention she seemed to still grasp came from Inuki. Hokuto whips around to face the distant figures on the beach.

"HEEEYY, Sei-chan! Have any ideas?!" she bellowed across the shore.

"..."

"Is that a no?!"

Kamui grumbled, turning from the couple to stare at the ground darkly as if it had just destroyed his life for cake. Seishirou...obviously had directed his input elsewhere. Quite literally. Some people were just hopeless, even in death.

"Uhm...I have an idea..." a soft, feminine voice mumbles, demanding the attention of most all of the AeroKyou Task Force. She probably wants to dye him indigo. The new arrival, Kotori Monou, offered her commrades a peaceful smile before continuing, "Yatoji-chan is right, if humans had wings, Kuzuki-kun would be able to fly..."

"Whatever you're thinking, we've already tried it." Arashi Kishuu sighed, her scheme to have the dreamscape birds captured and put into a net that would carry off Kuzuki might have actually worked. Might have... if Sorata had not released the net to tie his shoe laces, allowing the caught birds to carry away the petite Yuzuriha who had also held the net. After _never_ minding his clothing throughout the _entire_ time she's known him, the _exact_ moment he needed to hold something, he would say to himself "Oh, gosh, I should tie that! Here, imaginary dog, hold this!". Yuzuriha had not stopped shrieking and squealing, trying to hold down her skirt, until she was rescued from the water, then giving Sorata a angry, soggy whack. Arashi sent him another menacing glare, causing him to smile apologetically in fear for his (love) life. He was torturing her, he really was.

"Oh..." began the disheartened Kotori, "I was just going to say we could make him wings...If we use the feathers of the birds here and some kind of adhesive we could–" Blah blah blah. Hokuto had already stopped listening, her eyes shining with the light of design.

* * *

Hokuto had drafted the males to collect feathers (which is a much greater task considering no bird would return to the shore in the threat of being captured again) while the females, minus Satsuki, attached the feathers to the makeshift frame. She looked across from her grudgingly to the rather skanky and very uninvited Kanoe who sat and moved only in ways that would further enhance her cleavage. There probably could be a horror movie about giant Kanoe boobies that ate people and small cars... 

"We brought more feathers, Onee-chan." said Mayor Falsey Fakers of Clone Town with blinding cuteness. _Her _Subaru would have approached _way_ more shyly, that's for sure. Yet some part of her shuddered in the moe fangirl moment, an automatic reaction to kawaii. He and his cocky owner delivered only as many feathers as they could carry while still holding hands. Like _her_ Subaru would ever publicly hold hands.

Geez, Sei-chan. _GEEZ._

Still, it looked far too much like him to be mad at the boy. "Thank you!" she chimed merrily before they turned away to continue the hunt. It was almost complete...the wings forming took almost an ethereal angelic presence with the white gull feathers. With Kamui's last impressive collection, it was just a matter of putting the pieces together. Other task members slowly drifted to watch with interest the completion of the wings, which were almost immediately forced onto Kakyou.

"Shouldn't we..."

"Now's not the time to be scared! This is definitely going to work and besides, you look so pretty!" Hokuto cooed, edging her angel toward the far-falling ledge, water swirling around the dangerous rocks beneath. She claimed his hand and pulled him into the sea air, both floating in almost slow motion.

"Oh my," Kotori began again, "we let it dry for half an hour, right?" After a collective nod, she appeared to re-read the instructions. "This glue says it needs four hours to dry." Dream glue: takes longer than actual glue to dry. Figures.

The feathers withered away with a slight breeze, the frame dripping with the excessive glue used as Kakyou hung by their joined hands in a rather dramatic scene. They watched as the pair slowly drifted toward the water, the girl unable to completely carry the weight of the older man. "Hold on...just a little further, I wont let you go!" Her strain was more than obvious in her features, her arms start to tremble in complaint.

"Hokuto...I..." he breathed, eyes catching onto hers for a long, stalled moment. Her feelings were clear, almost completely putting him at ease. This...this was so much different from any of the other times. This time, he wasnt filled with forlorn annoyance knowing that the downward spiral of attempts and failures could and would continue into oblivion. No, this time, he-

**_KERSPLASH!!12_**

"..."

"..."

"Well, it worked for Daedalus..."

"Yah, but _Icarus_ died, didn't he?"

"..."

* * *

Sky: 0 

Sea: 12

* * *

**Notes:**

Chi no Ryu: Dragons of Earth.

Ten no Ryu: Dragons of Heaven.

Im aware most of the people in this here story are deceased, so why is Yuzuriha and Kusy in it? Well, they're asleep at the present moment. Why isn't the real Subaru in it? He's busy being the Sakurazukamori, graveyard shifts kill (pun intended).

Arashi may have come up with a more clever idea but I could not at the time ;;;

Daedalus was the creator of the Labrynth on Crete for the Minotaur. To escape the control of Minos, he created wings for him and his son (Icarus) out of feathers, wax and thread. When Icarus became too confident and flew too close to the sun, the wax softened and the feathers fell off, causing the young boy to meet his watery demise in the sea.

R-review? Someone? Please...?


End file.
